Misión rango ‘S’: Patologías extremas
by PrimulaD
Summary: Crack. Escrito para el "I Baby Bang" de Fandom on crack de Livejournal. El Equipo 7 más Sai, por azares del destino termina en un hospital-escuela de Nueva Jersey. ¿Podrá el staff del Dr. House diagnosticar los extraños males que los aquejan?


N.A.: Fic escrito para el I Baby Bang de Fandom on Crack de Livejournal.  
Negritas, fuera de títulos y subtítulos indican gritos muy estridentes.  
Glosario de expresiones en japonés al final.

"**Misión rango 'S': Patologías extremas"**

- **¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

El grito resonó en las paredes del hospital universitario Princeton-Plainsboro de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey. Varios camilleros, enfermeros y doctores acudieron en masa a ver de dónde provenía semejante grado de decibeles.

Descubrieron que dicho grito pertenecía a una adolescente de cabello rosa, ¡¡Rosa!!?, que forcejeaba sobre su camilla. Algunos de los miembros del personal tenían los ojos casi saltados y a otros les sangraban los oídos. Los guardias de seguridad se afanaban en extender sobre los cristales capas anti-impacto, nomás por si acaso.

- ¡Suéltenme, tengo que regresar a Sasuke! –gritaba un chico rubio que tenía los pelos parados y tres marcas de cicatrices en cada uno de sus cachetes.

- Estás herido quédate quieto. –Se esforzaba uno de los enfermeros sujetándolo con fuerza.

- Hn. Como si pudieras, dobe. –Replicó otro chico que vestía una cosa parecida a una faja-falda azul atada con un moño de soga lila que le sostenía unos pantalones sospechosamente parecidos a mallones de bailarina.

- ¡No me llames así, teme!

- Maa maa, quédense quietos o llamaré a Shikamaru para que los inmovilice con su sombra –dijo uno de los dos que estaban en pie, la nariz metida en un dudoso libro de pasta verde.

El personal del hospital vio al hombre enmascarado, de pelos plateados y parados también, sin evitar preguntarse cuánto gastaría en spray.

"_¡Hey genial!, así tendrá para pagar la cuenta"_.

Ante la amenaza, los 3 adolescentes heridos se callaron al instante.

- Kakashi-sensei... ¿Pero Nara-kun no está en otra misión? –preguntó un chico de piel exageradamente blanca, cabello negro lacio, que vestía todo de negro, camisa abotonada hasta la barbilla, pero tan corta que enseñaba una bastante bien definida musculatura abdominal.

Tras dicha aseveración los gritos volvieron a comenzar.

"_Muy bien -_pensó el jefe de piso- _habrá que tomar medidas drásticas"._

Así que decidieron amordazar y maniatar a la niña de pelo rosa, -en vista del peligro inminente sobre la cristalería-, amordazar y maniatar a Dobe y amordazar, maniatar y pati-atar a Teme.

"_¡Vaya nombrecitos!"_ pensó la asistente médico que llenaba a mano veloz los registros de ingreso mientras corría junto a las camillas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Coddy al personal, ante el alboroto había salido disparada de su oficina.

- No se quedaban quietos.

- Pero, esto nos puede generar una demanda. ¡Seguro que House lo ordenó! **¡¡¡Houseeeeeeeee!!! **–habiendo gritado a todo pulmón, corrió en busca del Jefe de Diagnóstico que no se veía por ningún lado.

Los pacientes se miraron asustados.

_¿Qué todos los jefes son así de gritones?_ pensaron a la vez los cinco personajes llevados al hospital.

Así que todos fueron trasladados a ER. Honestamente, los médicos nunca habían visto pacientes tan lastimados y tal revoltosos, cualquier persona normal estaría quietecita tratando de no morir de hemorragia. Pero ese grupo era algo extraño. La directora del hospital ordenó que los reunieran en una sola sala. Después de todo, eran extranjeros, a leguas se veía.

- ¡No puedo creer que los hayan atado! –Reprendió Coddy a un médico que cojeaba apoyado penosamente en un bastón.

- Yo no lo ordené, pero así están mejor.

- House, si tú no... entonces-

- Yo tampoco. –Se defendió Cameron en cuanto Coddy le puso encima su furiosa mirada, mientras se afanaba en ayudar a acomodar las camillas en la sala.

- ¡No hay problema! –exclamó el enmascarado- así aprenderán a comportarse.

- Sí Directora-sama, sabremos comportarnos -añadió el chico de negro, muy serio, mirando turulato hacia su propio brazo que sangraba bastante y se veía medio achicharrado.

- ¿Me llamaste para esto, Coddy? Es evidente que no tienen una enfermedad que tenga que ser diagnosticada. Solamente se están desangrando por todas las heridas y golpes que traen. Son para Cameron.

- ¡Qfhmnftenfme fla mofldzfa!

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que la fea quiere que le retiren el trapo de la boca. –Intervino el chico de negro, señalando con un dedo a la joven de pelo rosa, que se limitó a mirarlo amenazadora, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¿Entiendes mordaza avanzado? –preguntó House, acercándose a retirar el trapo por pura malicia.

- Aunque quisiera no entenderlo... –el joven se encogió de hombros.

- **¡Te voy a hacer papilla Sai, no quedará ni mierda de ti cuando acabe contigo!** –gritó la joven. House sacudió la cabeza, y el resto del cuerpo, porque casi se cae de no haber sido porque se aferró al bastón a cinco uñas ante el sonido; apretó los ojos a la vez que le volvía a colocar el trapo en la boca.

- ¡Mfelften a mpfskfrua-chffffn! –gritó o intentó, el chico rubio.

- ¿Y ese qué dijo?

- Suelten a Sakura-chaaaan –canturreó Sai. Kakashi movió la cabeza mientras un par de doctores le retiraban el desgarrado chaleco militar para atender sus heridas.

- Mhnfftte dfdmphbe, hnpftref tfn mftsto pfofhmo emfhpa –dijo el chico del moño lila.

- Cállate dobe, eres tan molesto como ella. –Tradujo Sai sin que le preguntaran.

- ¿Mpfhto? ¿Mpfhto? ¡Pfy fno mpfhe ngifags dfdmphbe, ¡pthme!

- ¿Molesto? ¿Molesto? Y no me digas dobe, ¡teme! –volvió a traducir Sai. A esas alturas los médicos estaban francamente impresionados del chico políglota.

- Cameron... convendría modificarle las adenoides –House señaló a Sakura.- Me pregunto si es capacidad pulmonar o un hiper-desarrollo de las cuerdas bucales...

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –preguntó House a 'Sai', señalándole el brazo.

- Él me lo hizo. Creo que no le gustó mi comentario sobre su peinado –contestó el joven señalando con la cabeza hacia Sasuke, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina del muchacho.

- ¿Qué le dijiste de su peinado?

- Que parecía culo de gallina.

- ¿Ptfefes pftofan hni chifdofhi-fngshfi?

- ¿Quieres probar mi Chidori-Nagashi? –tradujo Sai impasible.

- ¡Pthme!

- Eso ya lo traduje.

- Trece, Llama al equipo, esto comienza a ponerse interesante –dijo House a Hadley, que había entrado tras de él y Coddy, y observaba a los adolescentes absolutamente atónita.

*****************************

Foreman, Kutner y Taub aparecieron en fila india mirando al personal de Cameron forcejear con los chicos. Era un espectáculo interesante, a pesar del grado de sus lesiones se movían como gatos panza arriba, o tlaconetes con sal... excepto el hombre con el cabello plateado anti-gravedad y el chico de negro, que parecía una versión de House en miniatura por su obvia habilidad para fastidiar al prójimo.

**Sakura**

- Te voy a retirar la mordaza si prometes no gritar, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Hadley a Sakura, ésta solamente asintió.

- Gracias Trece-san –contestó Sakura una vez libre, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más grandes y deslumbrantes.

- Hadley.

- ¡Pero el Doctor House te dijo Trece!... –exclamó Sakura, una vena comenzando a aflorar sobre su amplia frente, tras pensarlo un poco corrigió-, mil disculpas Hadley-san –bajó pudorosamente la mirada.

- Me llamo Remy, Remy Hadley –afirmó la doctora mirándola con simpatía.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Japonesa, supongo. –Sakura volvió a asentir.

- Puedo ayudar a curarlos con mi chakra –ofreció Sakura amablemente, con brillantes ojos verdes de cachorro rogón.

- ¿Con tu qué? –preguntó en coro el equipo de diagnóstico intercambiando miradas, excepto Kutner, que asintió.

- Es la energía vital que poseemos todos los seres humanos y se ubica-

- ¡Chakra, quiero curarlos, es mi deber, son mis compañeros! –interrumpió Sakura un poco irritada, Kutner frunció los labios en un puchero ante la interrupción.

- Pero tú misma--

- **¡Que quiero curarlos, maldición!, ¿¡Qué, ustedes son estúpidos o qué!? ¡Sólo yo puedo curarlos, y es mi jodido deber para comfht pfhtllos **–ante el exabrupto, cabellos erizados y riesgo auditivo inminente de todos los presentes, volvieron a amordazarla.

- Adenoides, aunque posiblemente las cuerdas bucales podrían ajustarse con una pequeña cirugía –afirmó Taub.

- También muestra síntomas de trastorno bipolar –comentó Cameron echándole un vistazo aprensivo, mientras sudaba los kilos en tratar de desanudar el moño de Sasuke que tan sólo '_Hnfeafba'_ y la miraba con ojos de fusil.

- Y no se diga Tourette. –Intervino Chase, que nomás pasaba por ahí.

- Foreman, ve a la casa de Sakura y... –comenzó House.

- **¡No, definitivamente no! **–interrumpió Foreman irritado- ¿Por cierto, dónde viven? –con curiosidad.

- En Konohagakure –respondió Sai, ante las caras de interrogación tradujo- la aldea oculta de la hoja.

- Mmm si está oculta entonces supongo que Foreman...

- No iré, no pienso allanar otra casa de nuevo. –Foreman se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a House, puchero bien plantado en su moreno rostro.

- ¿Le pones gasolina a mi motocicleta?

Chase se acercó a Sakura y la regaló con una radiante sonrisa, ante la cual ella no tuvo defensa quedando totalmente embelesada y se olvidó de sus compañeros en un instante.

Sasuke respiró aliviado.

Naruto se puso rojo de envidia.

Y Cameron pensó en la mejor manera de enviar a Chase a pasar la noche al sofá por coqueto y asalta-cunas.

*******************

**Kakashi**

- Hatake Kakashi –House leyó el nombre en la hoja de registro- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó al ninja-copia.

- Misión rango "S" no tengo autorización para dar los detalles. –Respondió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo.

- Perfecto… ¿pero te importa decirme por qué traes cubierta 3 cuartas partes del rostro?

- Miles de fans se lo preguntan.

- ¿Acaso eres más feo que pegarle a Dios y temes que medio mundo muera de un infarto si descubres tu cara?

- "..." –otra sonrisa de ojo- Maa, House-sama, buena teoría.

- ¿O acaso eres tan atractivo que volverías bisexual al 90% de la población total masculina?

- Tienes más imaginación que Naruto –respondió Kakashi comenzando a sudar y ruborizándose en la cuarta parte visible del rostro.

- Veo que también te gusta el porno –dijo House echando un curioso vistazo al librillo de pasta verde del que Kakashi sólo despegaba la vista para contestarle, observó bien el susodicho objeto del afecto del hombre y...- ¡Yay, serie Icha Icha de Jiraiya! ¡De mis autores favoritos! –exclamó House, sus pupilas adoptando la forma de estrellitas.

Ante lo cual, ambos irrumpieron en un ataque masivo de fanboyismo delante de las miradas estupefactas, mandíbulas caídas y efectos canon-animescos de todo el cuerpo médico que se preguntaban dónde jijos había quedado el diagnóstico. A Hadley incluso le brotaron orejitas y un esponjoso rabito... y resistió la tentación súbita de brincar por aquí y por allá en busca de una salida. ¡Era tan penoso!

*********************

**Sai**

- Supongo que tampoco puedes darme los detalles de la misión, Sai, pero dime ¿cómo te hicieron ese agujero que te atraviesa el hombro? Hasta puedo ver de lado a lado –afirmó House inclinándose y echando un ojito a la pared del hospital... y dándose cuenta que ER no estaba tan esterilizado como parecía.

- Fui atacado con un chidori. –Afirmó Sai, el rostro impasible.

- ¿Te importaría decirme qué es eso?

- Un jutsu del elemento relámpago.

- Ah, electricidad... ¿por decirle a Teme... ¿cómo dicen ustedes?... Teme-kun, ¿que su pelo parecía culo de gallina?

Sai asintió.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque su peinado parece eso –Sai encogió los hombros, sonriendo aparentemente feliz- quería hacerle un cumplido. El libro **"Haga amigos más rápido"**decía que no se debía comentar el gusto de tus amigos por la ropa, porque eso es subjetivo y de la moda lo que te acomoda, pero que podías hacer una metáfora mencionando su estilo de peinado, también decía _"nadie se resiste a un cumplido sobre su cabello"_. Y en otro libro decía que había que ser muy honestos.

- Entonces, según el libro... los libros, tienes que resaltar las características de la persona siendo muy honesto.

- Así es.

- ¿Y yo qué te parezco?

- Un amargado sabelotodo egocéntrico con un bastón.

- ¿Tan sólo eso?

- No te conozco más House-sama, pero eso me pareces. –Contestó Sai en tono amable, sonriendo con satisfacción.

El staff completo de diagnóstico se tapó la boca con una mano y se agarró las costillas con la otra para no estallar en carcajadas. Wilson se cayó al piso durante la maniobra y se rindió de plano, dejándose rodar por la risa, poniendo a salvo de los montoncitos de sangre, -y muy a tiempo- una sospechosa envoltura.

- "..." ... Bien equipo, ¡diagnóstico!

- ¡CIPA! –exclamó Foreman.

- Yo apuesto más por un desorden del lóbulo pre-frontal –intervino Wilson mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Coddy me mandó. Según ella esto debe ser multidisciplinario, con eso de que no están aullando de dolor y toda la cosa.

- ¿Y era necesario que vinieras comiendo?

- ¿Qué? ¡Mi sándwich está esterilizado!

- Si te digo lo que pienso creo que habría otra discusión, y harías un berrinche peor que el que hiciste por lo de Amber.

- Ah... -_"Muérete House, creo que mi sándwich se agrió"._

- ¿Alguna otra opinión?

- "..."

- El que sigue.

- ¿A poco no es agradable fastidiar a los demás? –dijo House al oído del muchacho mientras se retiraba a ver al siguiente paciente.

"_Creí que estaba reforzando los lazos"_ pensó Sai, mirando interrogante al médico.

*************************

**Sasuke y Naruto.**

- Dime, Teme... –comenzó House des-amordazando al chico, que lo interrumpió enfadado, sin dignarse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. –Lo dijo muy al estilo de James Bond- Teme es un insulto que usa el dobe para molestar.

En cuanto habló, el cabello de House se erizó por carga electrostática, miró con cara de circunstancia a 'Sasuke' y comenzó a pensar que tal vez los pelos parados de los otros hombres, excepto Sai, no se debieran al spray. Ese chico parecía una dínamo. Se pudo escuchar de fondo la risa ahogada del adolescente rubio.

- ¿Siempre has sido tan... electrizante? –preguntó Foreman pensando, irritado, que se encontraba ante otro miembro del club de egos-ultra-desarrollados.

- Hn… supongo, eso opina mi fanclub –respondió altivo, sonriendo a medias y arreglándoselas para parecer que ponía la frente muy en alto. Efecto un tanto disminuido por culpa de la falda-faja azul, ahora abierta, que lo hacía parecer un lirio con los pétalos abiertos.

- Bien, presumo que tú tampoco puedes hablar de 'la misión rango "S" citada' –aventuró House.

- Hn...

House le guiñó un ojo a Hadley, pensando que tal vez a ella, siendo mujer y atractiva, sí le contestara, ella entendió y comenzó.

- Dime, ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello, junto al hombro... –nuevamente las carcajadas ahogadas del rubio.

- No es un chupetón, es un sello maldito. –Interrumpió indignado- ¡Cállate dobe!

- ¡Fno mpfhe ngifags dfdmphbe, ¡pthme! –ahora sí todos entendieron sin traducción.

- ¿Sello maldito? –continuó Hadley.

- Hn... –elevando una despectiva ceja.

- Ofhochfimafu fflo mofhdfió –interrumpió el otro chico, mirándolo con un brillo enojado en los ojos azules. Sasuke lo ignoró soberanamente.

- Sai, traducción –ordenó House a su nuevo recluta en las artes de importunar, que se acercó con rapidez, seguido por uno de los doctores del equipo de Cameron que iba limpiándole el brazo sobre la marcha.

- Dijo que Orochimaru lo mordió.

- Orochi... Orochi... –comenzó Taub un poco desconcertado por el nombre.

- Maru –completó Sai.

Taub se acercó al chico y examinó de forma disimulada el 'sello maldito'; visto de cerca había unas cicatrices de hoyitos justo en el centro de las cosas que parecían comas grandes, dos para ser exactos, tomó nota mental. Quería sobresalir ante sus compañeros. Foreman se dio cuenta y también tomó nota mental.

- ¿Y a raíz de eso produces tanta electricidad? –preguntó House con curiosidad.

- Hn... La produzco a mi antojo –contestó Sasuke mirando irritado a House que insistía en preguntarle cosas _tan obvias._

- A ver, quítenle la mordaza a Dobe, _"esto va a ponerse interesante"_. –Ordenó, su maliciosa mente trabajando a mil por hora en la interacción de esos dos.

- Oi, ¡por fin! ¡¡ttebayo¡¡

- Hn… Si dices 'ttebayo' una vez más, no será el Chidori-Nagashi lo que use, sino el Chidori-Senbon –dijo Sasuke mirando furioso al rubio.

- Ha, te puedo hacer papilla con mi Rasen-shuriken. ¡Teme!

- Esperen esperen...

- Sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría 'ordenar' que le quitaran la mordaza al dobe -Sasuke interrumpió a House, rolando los ojos y suspirando vencido.

- Tú no quieres hablar, chico-peinado-estilo-culo-de-gallina, en cambio aquél parece más dispuesto. –Respondió señalando a Sasuke con la punta del bastón y poniendo cara burlona. En tanto Dobe se moría de risa ante el apodo; Sasuke comenzó a acumular electricidad en ambas manos, un brillo blanco-azulado resplandeciente que atrajo las miradas de todos.

- Sai –intervino Kakashi levantando la mirada del libro.

- ¡Hai!

Ante los azorados ojos del staff de diagnóstico y el de ER, Sai comenzó a dibujar en el papel de un rollito que salió quién sabe de dónde y exclamó: "¡Nipô: sumigomute-pu no jutsu!"©. Al momento unas tiras negras de cinta aislante surgieron del papel recubriendo las manos de Sasuke, que lo miró con odio.

- Está prohibido atacar civiles, Sasuke –reprendió Kakashi volviendo a su lectura. Sasuke tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco, muy poquito, avergonzado.

- ¡Cool! ¡Ano-sa, ano-sa! ¡tienes que enseñarme esa técnica Sai! –exclamó el rubio emocionado- así evitaré que me fría a cada rato –dijo achicando los ojos y haciendo un serio puchero.

- Hn… -hnfeó Sasuke sin poder evitar que una de sus comisuras se curvara en un disimulado asomo de sonrisa. Una dura auto-patada mental consiguió el retroceso del músculo traidor de la traidora boca.

House hizo una seña a Foreman, que lanzó un resignado y profundo suspiro y fue a acercar la camilla del rubio que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- A ver, Dobe... –comenzó House siendo interrumpido por un sonido sospechosamente parecido a risa proveniente de Sasuke, que en el acto puso cara de póquer. Naruto achicó los ojos, infló los cachetes, resopló y declaró:

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

- Naruto... ¿qué no se llaman así los rollitos esos de pescado rellenos de alguna cosa que ponen en el ramen? –preguntó Wilson curioso, todo lo que fuera comida le sonaba.

- ¡Hai! ¡Ramen!

- Sabroso nombre.

- ¡Sankyu!

- Hnjjj... –nuevamente Sasuke conteniendo la risa.

- ¿De qué estás relleno?

- ¿Naniiiii?

- Err... nada. –Por alguna razón, Wilson se puso rojo.

- Tiene un parásito dentro –declaró Sasuke entre dientes, rodando de la risa en su interior, tan sólo de imaginar a Naruto con relleno... Comestible. Aghh se le estaban pegando las mañas de Orochimaru, ¡peor!, la imaginación de Naruto ¡Qué horror!

- ¡Teme! ¡Tú también tienes un parásito, no te hagas! –reclamó Naruto sin darse cuenta de que había admitido que tenía un parásito dentro.

Kyuubi se agitó indignado, considerando si emerger y carbonizar hasta sus cimientos al Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. _¿Cómo se atrevían esos inútiles humanos a llamarlo parásito? ¡Vivía encerrado en una jaula dimensional, demonios! _... un momento ÉL era un demonio, no podía hacer ese tipo de exclamaciones, era discriminatorio contra su propia raza. Tras agitarse un poquito nada más -_en el exterior, el equipo médico alcanzó a percibir un halo rojo-anaranjado cubriendo momentáneamente a Naruto-_, se lo pensó mejor, el cachorro y él habían gastado demasiado chakra. Obtendría su venganza después. Así que se tendió de panza en la celda sellada y se durmió.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso le tocaba establecer al equipo de diagnóstico! –se quejó Taub.

- Aún podemos determinar qué tipo de parásito es –intervino Kutner sabiamente.

- A ver, están cayendo en su molesto hábito de no enfocarse en el problema, escuchen al paciente, ¿acaso no se los enseñaron en la universidad? –dijo House, el equipo de diagnóstico comenzó a protestar que House era el primero en no escuchar a los pacientes.

- ¡House-sama! –Chilló Naruto encogiéndose un poquito para alejarse de Wilson. A cada momento se le figuraba más a Chôji, con la excepción que este nunca le había dicho que tenía un nombre 'sabroso'.

- Wilson, aléjate, ve por otro sándwich, hush hush. –Wilson agachó la cabeza y salió de ER, acordándose, por cierto, que tenía que llevar un reporte a Coddy de los avances en el caso. House continuó: -Naruto, dices, dime ¿qué es esa marca que tiene tu amigo? Resumido, si no te importa.

- Es un sello maldito que le puso Orochimaru con una mordida.

- No tan resumido –se quejó Hadley- quiero decir, cuéntanos cómo pasó, para poder establecer un diagnóstico adecuado.

- Ah, bueno, eso es fácil, aquí Sasuke se auto-nombró vengador, cuando estábamos haciendo los exámenes para chuunin Orochimaru lo mordió, así que Sasuke sintió la necesidad de ir tras él, por eso de la rabia...

- ¿Orochimaru era un perro?

- No, era uno del grupo de los tres legendarios –acotó Sai al mismo tiempo que Sasuke gritaba perdiendo la compostura:

- ¡No era rabia, Usuratonkachi!

- ¿Wha? Je je, sorry decía por eso de la 'ira' que le causaba y pues tratamos de detenerlo y el equipo 10 y el del cejotas casi acaban difuntos pero Gaara...

- Dijo resumido, Dobe –intervino Sasuke exasperado, sin querer admitir que le interesaba el punto de vista de Naruto.

- ¡Teme! Hadley-san dijo que no tanto. –Naruto le enseñó la lengua a Sasuke.

- Hn...

- La cosa es que Sasuke casi me mata en el Valle del fin con su Chidori, ¡ah, me habría sido muy útil la técnica de Sai! Kakashi-sensei fue por mí y luego me mandaron a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei…

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Le puedes pedir un autógrafo para mí la próxima vez que lo veas? –interrumpió House.

- ¿También eres un pervertido House-sama? –preguntó Naruto, confundido, juntando las cejas.

- Sólo confirmaba que no tuvieras trauma cráneo-encefálico –dijo House ante la mirada de 'sí, ajá' de su staff.

- Nació con ese trauma –afirmó Sasuke.

- Maa Naruto, esa no es forma de hablarle a House-sama. –Reprendió Kakashi, que para entonces ya había intercambiado tarjetas con House.

- Sorry... bueno, como iba diciendo, regresamos 2 años y medio después...

- ¿Queda muy lejos Konohaga--eso? –preguntó Foreman, pensando que dos años para regresar eran mucho… Momento… ¿tal vez lo alejado era el Valle del Fin?… también comenzó a sospechar seria y dolorosamente que al paso que iban acabaría teniendo que ir a checar el lugar, porque si no andaban en asuntos de droga, se tendría que descartar tóxicos o bichos raros mordelones.

- Hn… se supone que es una aldea oculta –comentó Sasuke, burlón.

- Noo, decía que _regresamos a la aldea_ dos años y medio después, pero entonces secuestraron a Gaara y fuimos a rescatarlo de manos de Akatsuki que se hicieron con Shukaku y casi se nos muere Gaara... –unas lagrimitas aparecieron en sus ojitos, moqueó, sorbió moco y continuó- luego Tsunade-baa nos enjaretó a Sai y a Yamato-Taichô y fuimos por el Teme a la guarida de Orochimaru.

- Hn, con el nivel que tenías no me hiciste ni cosquillas.

Naruto le dirigió ojos asesinos a Sasuke, e iba a responderle, pero Kakashi movió la cabeza. Sasuke era Sasuke, después de todo.

- ¿Entonces esa sustancia es como un veneno, o sustancia psicotrópica? –preguntó Hadley, desviando la atención del adolescente al origen de su pregunta, eso del sello maldito le daba curiosidad.

- Psico... psico…¡Saabe!.. Le inyectó una cosa que lo vuelve loco, hasta de color cambia. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no me lo podía creer.

- A ver Naruto, platícame los síntomas de Sasuke –intervino Kutner, amable.

Naruto pareció buscar en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su memoria, lo que había visto diferente en Sasuke, después de todo habían pasado casi 4 años desde el Valle del Fin. Como por arte de magia las correas que sujetaban sus piernas y brazos se soltaron, las intravenosas que mantenían el flujo de glucosa salieron de sus brazos y él se sentó en la camilla quedándose muy quieto y pensativo. Todos alrededor lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué había pasado? El adolescente se rascó la nuca y sonrió de oreja a oreja, nervioso.

- ¿Qué son síntomas?

- Hn...

- Muestras externas de lo que puede estar mal en el interior de una persona –contestó Kutner tratando de poner la explicación en palabras sencillas- como eso que dijiste de que cambia de color.

- O sea... ¿cómo se veía? –Kutner asintió sonriendo con amabilidad, el rostro de Naruto se iluminó- ¡Ah, eso es sencillo! Se ponía más morenito y su cabello se ponía azul.

- ¿Azul?

- Sí y le salía una manchita como de estrella sobre la nariz.

- "…"

- Y le brotaban un par de alas bastante feas en la espalda. Parecían como manos.

- "..."

- Y luego se le ponen rojos los ojos y empiezan a girar y entonces...

- ¿Quién le puso óxido nitroso a este niño? –gritó Cameron mirando amenazadora a su staff que encogió los hombros.

- ¿Y cómo rayos te soltaste? –preguntó otro de los doctores.

- ¿Y por qué tienes esas manchas alrededor de los ojos? –intervino otro.

- ¡Naruto, sal de ese modo! ¡Ya! –gruñó Kakashi oprimiéndose el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice; su equipo comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

- ¡Sorry! No puedo evitarlo, si me quedo quieto simplemente pasa... –respondió Naruto bajando la vista y ruborizado.

Sasuke lo miró achicando los ojos, "_entonces era cierto, Naruto era un sennin_". No eran tan sólo rumores, las marcas eran más evidentes que nunca, de un color rojo intenso. ¡El muy maldito había estado siendo suave con él! ¡Ya le enseñaría!

*************************

_**En la oficina de la Doctora Lisa Coddy.**_

Lisa Coddy saboreaba una deliciosa taza de café en relativa tranquilidad pensando en la curiosa escena que había presenciado en ER. Comenzó a hacer un resumen mental de las notas que le habían entregado los paramédicos y las observaciones que le hizo Wilson antes de regresar al caso múltiple.

La joven de cabello rosa presentaba golpes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, profundas cortadas en piernas y brazos que, sin atención alguna por parte de los paramédicos que los habían ingresado, estaban en proceso de curación; así como raspaduras y quemaduras.

El joven de negro traía el hombro perforado de lado a lado. Alrededor de la quemadura el tejido se había cerrado por un proceso de cauterización desconocido; la sangre que corría a lo largo del brazo se debía a cortadas producidas por alguna especie de objeto punzo-cortante. Aparte de esa herida tan grave no presentaba mayores lesiones, era como si se hubiera interpuesto en el camino de una lanza.

El adolescente de falda-faja azul y moño lila tenía el brazo izquierdo fracturado, un par de costillas rotas, cortes parecidos a los del joven de negro, un extenso tajo a lo largo del brazo izquierdo que casi exponía el hueso y varios golpes en el cuerpo, bastante evidentes por la palidez de su piel.

El chico rubio estaba en peor estado, pero en el transcurso desde el lugar del 'accidente' a ER las heridas fueron desapareciendo. Los paramédicos habían reportado brazo derecho y pierna izquierda rotos, varios cortes por objeto cortante en torso y estómago e incontables heridas y quemaduras. En el reporte oral que Wilson recién le había dado le indicó que el equipo de ER, después de terminar de limpiarlo, no había encontrado dichas lesiones.

Finalmente el hombre de la máscara. Él había impedido a toda costa que le descubrieran el rostro. La pálida piel expuesta bajo el body sin mangas mostraba, aparte del tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, cortaduras superficiales y raspones en ambos brazos, quemaduras leves y de no ser por el aspecto astroso del ajustado traje y pantalones, parecía tan sólo padecer agotamiento.

Lo más raro era que ninguno de ellos llorara o se quejara a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas. Incluso traían locos a los del equipo ER con tanto escándalo como estaban armando.

"_¿Acaso vendrían de una fiesta de cosplay?"_ Cielos... había tanto friki suelto. Friki... pero las lesiones eran bastante reales... Excepto claro, las de Naruto que habían 'desaparecido' como por arte de magia.

*******************************

El equipo de ER se mantenía ocupado suturando heridas, vendando y administrando antibióticos al grupo de adolescentes –excepto a Naruto- que, ante la evidente muestra de que no creían en sus declaraciones, por fin se habían quedado callados. ¡Había que ver la imaginación que tenían esos niños! ¡Técnicas de rayo y fuego! El gobierno debería hacer campaña para impedir que tanto absurdo les llenara la cabeza.

Dos pares de borrones verdes llegaron derrapando a la sala de ER hasta hacer un alto. Ante los pasmados ojos de los médicos aparecieron dos figuras vestidas en lycra verde y calentadores anaranjados, ambos con peinado de plato sopero, pobladas e hirsutas cejas y ojos enormes.

- ¡Mi estimado rival! ¿Qué hace tu equipo reposando en este juvenil hospital cuando debería estar afuera disfrutando la primavera de la juventud? –preguntó el mayor acercándose a Kakashi, que murmuró algo inaudible por lo bajo.

- Err... disculpe, ¿y usted quién es? –preguntó Hadley sobresaltada. El equipo de Diagnóstico había hecho corrillo de chisme dejando por fin trabajar a Cameron y compañía.

- Maito Gai. La bestia verde de Konoha –declaró Gai señalándose el pecho con el pulgar y mostrando una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que causó ceguera momentánea a los presentes.

- Te dije que no esperarían Ten-ten. Por Kami, esto es embarazoso –afirmó un atractivo jovencito que vestía de blanco casi totalmente, de largo y fino cabello negro e impresionantes ojos lavanda. La atractiva jovencita llamaba la atención por el peinado estilo Princesa Leia. Ambos entraron tras los dos de verde.

- Ya los conoces Neji –contestó Ten-Ten, las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y mirando con ojos de disculpa a su alrededor.

- ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Cejotas! ¡Neji! ¡Ten-Ten! –exclamó Naruto agitando una mano.

- Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? ¡Sasuke-kun! –contestó Lee el saludo, sonriendo de manera similar a su sensei. Neji sólo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y Ten-Ten se volvió a sonrojar.

- Sugiero que todos consigan gafas oscuras, a menos que alguien quiera quedar ciego con el próximo despliegue de dientes perfectos. –Declaró House impaciente, poniéndose sus gafas.

- ¡Esto es una maldita sala de emergencias, por Dios! –exclamó Foreman levantando los brazos, con aspecto francamente enfadado. Cameron lo miró enarcando una ceja.

- Ustedes disculpen –intervino el joven inclinando un poco la cabeza- ¿Quién es House-sama?

- Él –House señaló a Foreman que sólo rodó los ojos exasperado, esa maldita maña de House…

- House-sama –comenzó Neji respetuoso, hasta que Foreman chascó la lengua y señaló a House, que volvió la cabeza a uno y otro lado, como buscando a quién se referían. Neji elevó las cejas desconcertado. Pero, educadamente, se dirigió a House.

- House-sama, le presento mis disculpas por esta intromisión, la aldea de Konoha le expresa también sus disculpas por las molestias causadas por nuestro séptimo equipo y Uchiha Sasuke, así como su agradecimiento. Godaime-sama ha enviado el pago pertinente para cubrir sus servicios a Coddy-sama. Ahora, con su permiso, nos haremos cargo de ellos.

Dicho esto, Kakashi se puso de pie posando la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, Neji y Sai junto con Gai rodearon a Sasuke, Lee tomó en brazos a Sakura, a quien de plano habían dormido como medida desesperada para que se callara, al parecer los encantos de Chase no habían sido suficientes para mantenerla silenciosa; acto seguido se colocaron lado a lado, las manos volaron en la formación de sellos.

Con un apagado "puff" y un ligero remolino de hojas todos los pacientes se esfumaron de la sala de emergencias, dejando un par de desconcertados equipos médicos, uno de ellos con las manos vendando aire y todos pensando que tendrían que llamar a los de limpieza para que levantaran las hojitas.

- Wow –exclamó House quitándose las gafas.

- ¿Tan sólo wow? ¡Hemos perdido horas con este grupo, House! –se quejó Foreman.

- A mí no me echen la culpa, me arrastraron aquí, ¿recuerdan?

- ¡Ni siquiera pudimos hacer un diagnóstico decente! –exclamó Hadley.

- ¿Decente? ¿quién dice que un diagnóstico puede ser llamado decente? Todos los diagnósticos tienen algo de indecente.

- No es para tanto, tan sólo era un grupo de Cosplayers –objetó Wilson- al menos eso opina Coddy.

- Ah... ¿entonces te importaría decirme, o Coddy, cómo es que los _'cosplayers' _se las ingeniaron para desaparecer en un santiamén? Y por si nadie se dio cuenta, Naruto, antes que Wilson se lo quisiera zampar, no tenía una sola herida, cosa bastante extraña porque sus ropas estaban cubiertas de cortes y quemaduras, por no mencionar sangre.

- Son efectos especiales. –Insistió Wilson- ¡Y no me lo quise zampar!

- Los efectos especiales son lo que está sucediendo en tu cerebro Wilson. Sai tenía atravesado y cauterizado el maldito hombro, al de peinado de trasero de ave se le veía el hueso del brazo, sin mencionar que su mirada ponía la temperatura de la habitación bajo cero **Y** emitía electricidad, la pequeña hiena rosa tenía moretones por todos lados...

- ¿Maquillaje? –intervino Cameron muy débilmente.

- Cosplayers… diagnóstico muy avanzado por lo que veo. –Gruñó House retirándose de ER y pensando que, en efecto, su equipo estaba compuesto por gente que con dificultad usaba las neuronas, dejó caer los hombros en actitud de derrota. _"Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que no bailaban Caramelldansen... ¡idiotas!"_

_Finis._

_

* * *

_

**Glosario romanizado:**

Para quienes desconozcan el fandom de Naruto: (arigatô Andy-sensei por resolver mis dudas de japonés).

- Ano-sa = oye.

- Baa = sufijo que significa abuela.

- Chan = sufijo cariñoso usado en niños y mujeres, equivalente a un diminutivo.

- Chidori Senbon/Chidori Nagashi = técnicas del elemento rayo que utiliza Sasuke.

- Dattebayo/ 'ttebayo' = muletilla que usa Naruto continuamente, se traduce algo así como "por eso digo" o más coloquial " la neta" aunque según Andy también puede significar "pero pero pero", el fandom en inglés lo traduce como creélo.*

- Dobe = perdedor (con ganas de insultar) aunque literalmente significa: el último en morir. (Como en There can be only one, a mí me gusta más "duro de matar").

- Hai = sí.

- Jutsu = técnica.

- Godaime= quinta, título que se usa en el manga Naruto para referirse a Tsunade, la líder de Konoha.

- Kun = tratamiento formal entre personas jóvenes.

- Maa o Mā (la rayita arriba indica pronunciar vocal doble) = muletilla que usa Kakashi, significa "podría decirse...", o en contexto "vamos", "vamos no seas/n así"*

- ¿Nani? = ¿qué?

- Ninpô = arte ninja.

- Ninpô: sumigomute-pu no jutsu© = Arte ninja: técnica de tinta de cinta de aislar. Sai, es capaz de dibujar cualquier cosa y animarla. No, nunca ha dibujado 'cinta de aislar' en la serie, esa técnica me la inventé con la ayuda de Andy-sensei por eso del idioma, derechos reservados para mí).

- Oi = ¡Hey!

- Rasen-shuriken = técnica del elemento viento que usa Naruto.

- Sama= tratamiento extremadamente respetuoso de lord o lady.

- San = tratamiento de respeto equivalente a hablarle 'de usted' a alguien.

- Sensei = maestro.

- Sankyuu = la forma en que Naruto pronuncia Thank you.

- Taichô = capitán.

- Teme = forma agresiva de insultar a alguien y puede significar "pendejo" o "hijo de la chingada", depende de las preferencias =p

- Usuratonkachi= maldito inútil, webón o bueno para nada.

* El japonés se entiende en general por contexto debido a su carencia de géneros y plurales.

** La o con gorrito encima indica pronunciar "ou" con el sonido de la "u" ahogado.


End file.
